Hell hath no fury like a saiyan woman scorned
by Natellah
Summary: Human women are known as hormonal, violent and with a tendency to hold grudges, Saiyan women are downright freaky. For Pan and Bra, life as a saiyan woman is almost unbearable, add in one sided love and it is a downright disaster. Will they make it out alive and claim love as their own in one piece or will they destroy those that they care about most. TP and GB mostly, slight BV
1. Prologue

**HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A SAIYAN WOMAN SCORNED**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Tasha: I am so bored! I never thought I would actually miss school and yet I do

Tehi: Speak for yourself Sha, I am sick of it, I have 4 assignments to complete and an exam coming up, you're a nerd lovely love, wanna help me study?

Tasha: Sorry honey, no one told you to study Law, don't get me involved in your problems, now please tell our readers a thing or two about what they are about to read,

Tehi: Oh right, well, I suck at giving descriptions and stuff so you might as well read it for yourselves, the beginning might not make so much sense but if you stick with us until the end you will understand what's actually going on and MIGHT enjoy it, so everyone is welcome to ask questions afterwards and we will answer as much as we can without really giving it away, now I hope everyone enjoys.

Tasha: Ok so enjoy and feel free to review to make this dynamic duo extremely happy, laterz!

**Disclaimer: **we do not own dragon ball z, ownership belongs to Akira Toriyama.

**PROLOGUE**

Onyx eyes looked out at the pitch black night carefully observing each star in the night sky, lingering on an empty spot in the sky.

He could feel her behind him, her hesitation, concern and love, all rolled into one. He could feel her heart beat, as a light breeze wrapped her in its' cool cocoon.

Her silky scarlet night gown hanging loosely off her delicate and majestic shoulders, hair blowing softly around her with her arms crossed across her chest.

She knew he was aware of her presence, that she was waiting patiently behind him for the right moment.

Looking at the man who she loved with every fiber of her being, the man who would willingly die for her and their family, after all these years she knew him inside and out and that is how she knew something was on his mind.

His thoughts were scattered, remembering a time from long ago, a time filled with so much pain, sorrow and hurt. Even now after so many years he could still remember those softly spoken words, words that he was not meant to hear, he could still remember her melodious voice

'_**You have made a grave mistake Jaraveen…..'**_

Tilting his head to the side, he offered a sign of acknowledgment; it was only a matter of time before she approached him anyway.

'_**You should have stayed buried in your miserable excuse of a life Jaraveen…..'**_

Slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist; he could feel every inch of her body pressed against his leaving nothing in between them. She leaned her head on his back somehow hearing his out of sync heartbeat, another sign of his distress.

"Vegeta what's wrong, you've been acting weird lately," he stayed silent for a moment, his mind distracted yet still paying attention to his beautiful wife.

'_**You thought you were clever, Jaraveen, did you not…..'**_

"Please talk to me Vegeta, you don't have to keep secrets from me, I can understand I can help, please just talk to me….."

'_**You thought you were better than me, Jaraveen, did you not…..'**_

"Go back to bed woman, I will join you shortly," he turned to look at her, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process and looking into her beautiful azure eyes, "and do not worry over trivial matters, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself without your help,"

Usually his comments would fire her up and she would answer him back, but after so long she knew when he was telling the truth and when he was lying, "you don't have to lie to me, I just want to know what's on your mind, what has been making you look so haunted, like something bad is about to happen,"

'_**You thought I was weak and helpless…..'**_

Pulling away from her, he turned back to look at the sky and was silent for a moment, "We should never have let Trunks marry Marron woman, it was a mistake from the very beginning,"

Bulma looked at him with disbelief all over her features, "Vegeta, it has been a year now, how can you still think this way? You are supposed to support your son even if you don't agree with his choices, he loves her and she means the world to him,"

'_**You thought I would take this lying down, did you not….'**_

"Our son is married to a beautiful girl who completes him; he would die for her for Kami's sake!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK WOMAN!" His frustration evident and the tension between them escalating to unimaginable heights.

Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down before things got out of hand, "Woman, I do not doubt that he has feelings for the girl, I can even go as far as to say he loves her…"

"But….."

"But he is not in love with her; he has neither claimed nor marked her as his chosen mate,"

'_**You thought I would sit back and watch you destroy me piece by piece, watch you rip my heart out of my body and feed it to the Ginkara…..'**_

Instead of throwing a fit, Bulma decided to process what he was saying and let her genius mind take over and analyse the whole situation. Try as she might, she could find no evidence to suggest that her son did not love his wife, she remembered his wedding day, the glow of happiness radiating from him, his love shining through his eyes, no, he loved her with all his heart.

"Vegeta, you are more than wrong, he loves Marron more than life itself, can't you just accept that and be happy for him?"

'_**You assumed I was weak and that you could easily take my place Jaraveen….'**_

"You don't know the brat like I do; you know neither his mind nor his thoughts like I do.

I may not express it, but he is my son and I am proud of him, I want him happy like any parent wants their child, but his foolish decision will hurt many people, more people than is necessary,"

Bulma closed her eyes and decided that talking to him was a waste of time, so she reached into his mind with their bond hoping to get an answer.

'_**You will learn Jaraveen, you will learn the depth of your foolishness….'**_

Seconds of silence passed when she let out a shriek of terror, her eyes widened in fear at the images and feelings she saw from her husband's inner mind, though she knew he had let her see them.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode, her palms where sweaty due to her fear, she looked at her husband and what she saw made her freeze, Vegeta was concerned, undeniably and unbelievably worried.

With a hopeless look at her he turned back to the sky, "now you understand what the brats' foolishness and ignorance will cause."

"Vegeta…he is our son, there has to be something we can do…..we can't let this happen, it's too dangerous, for everyone involved,"

'_**You will learn the magnitude and severity of your actions in the most painful fashion that you will pray for death….'**_

"It's too late woman, the end result is inevitable, only pain will be gained from this union,"

"What about Pan, maybe we can talk to her, make her understand what is happening?"

Her husband laughed with such hilarity that she almost thought the situation wasn't that serious after all, "woman, she will suffer the most out of this, fate is already in motion, and all we can do is hope that Trunks opens his eyes in time and corrects his mistake before things spiral out of control further,"

'_**I will engrave my essence in your very soul that you will be unable to escape me even in death…..'**_

A moment of silence ensued and both of them were lost in their thoughts. Vegeta thought about the memory in his head, how she looked with her long black hair slightly disheveled yet still beautiful, how her onyx eyes similar to his own had turned into a frightening red color as she spoke to herself. How her beautiful silver dress molded perfectly to her body despite her age and the fact that she had a child, made of the finest silk on the entire planet. How he had looked up to her with love, awe and admiration.

"Vegeta, have you noticed anything strange about Bra?"

"Of course I have but there is nothing we can do about it except keep her from losing her temper and harming herself or those around her,"

"But why would she do that, I know she has just gotten into training but doesn't she have more control over herself?"

"Not at the moment, Bra is in heat and there is nothing we can do to stop it. It's ironic really; both our children are going to experience the harsh reality of their saiyan blood,"

Bulma did not laugh or make any comment.

_**I am Rakeena, Queen of all Saiyans, ruler of Vegetasei, you will learn Jaraveen, the consequence of attempting to take my mate from me, you will learn and understand that there is no mercy for the likes of you, there is no mercy for those who intrude on a bond, no matter our relation sister, there will be no mercy…'**_

Cold.

Hot.

Pain.

Three things that she had come to know on such an intimate level in such a short period of time.

Bra leaned on the wall, grateful that her room was sound proof, though confused with the pain she was currently experiencing.

The scorching water from the shower head burning her naked body, each drop of water marking a trail of anguish to the soles of her feet until they reached the tiled floor beneath her.

She arched her back as another gut wrenching scream tore through her throat, feeling like a 1000 bolts of lightning were being directly aimed at her body.

10 minutes.

That's how long she had been in pain.

How long she felt she would willingly face Cell, Freiza and Brolly if it meant the pain would end, were was her father when she needed him?

Dragging herself out of her shower despite the current torture she was experiencing, she slowly made her way to her mirror, not bothering to put on any clothes.

Waist length cerulean hair identical to her mother's clung to her body due to her shower, azure eyes stared back at her, looking to be in so much pain.

"What's wrong with me?"

Another scream pierced through her silent room, turning back to the mirror, her appearance astounded her, her beautiful blue eyes had turned into a cold black, her canines had enlarged making her look like some sort of vampire, "what the….." another scream tore through her, and this time she noticed a blue furry tail moving about lazily.

"My tail?"

All thought processes disappeared, leaving a single word in her mind,

'Goten…'

The black eyes glinted with an evil smirk plastered on the beauty's face,

'Mine….'

With that she placed two fingers on her forehead and instantly appeared in another room, with the only occupant fast asleep and the covers hanging off the bed.

She walked close to the bed and gazed at the man lying in front of her, looking so peaceful it was unreal, leaning down to his level she whispered in his ear,

"Just you wait Goten, you will be mine…." And left abruptly. Upon reaching her room, black eyes became blue, canines returning to their original length. With no memory of what occurred whatsoever, Bra climbed into her bed accepting the warmth it provided, only vaguely remembering that she had left the water running.

Pan curled herself in a ball on her bed feeling numb physically and mentally. She turned her head briefly to see if her balcony door was open, maybe that's why she was shivering so much.

"I am definitely losing it, must spend too much time with Goten,"

'**No you're just weak,'**

Now that caught her attention, quickly tuning in her senses she felt for any unknown Ki signatures, briefly wondering if she was in fact losing her mind.

'**Look at you, weak and pathetic, you're not a saiyan warrior, you're a worthless human so just accept it little girl,'**

She could feel her anger rising, wondering where the voice coming from, jumping off her bed and walking to the bathroom she splashed some water on her face and leaned on the sink. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and try to stop her body from shaking, she fisted her hands feeling confused and looked up to see her reflection.

She studied herself thoroughly, noticing that she had gone deathly pale, her eyes normally cheerful and jolly looked bloodshot and haunted. Pan closed her eyes as memories flashed through her mind, of her family and friends, her successes and failures, until her mind just went blank.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that her eyes had turned a freaky red colour, "what is this?"

'**You're so weak that you let the one person who completes you slip further away from you,'**

"Who are you and what are you doing in my head? What are you doing to me?"

'**I am you, you are me, we are one and the same you and I,'**

"I'm not interested in your riddles so answer me straight, who the crud are you?"

'**Are you deaf, we are one, I am the part of you that you attempt to keep hidden, the part of you that detests your weakness, the part of you that is truly alive,'**

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England," then an unbelievable amount of pain coursed through her body and a ripping sound was heard, Pan turned her head to see she had a furry brown tail attached to her body, "holy macaroni, freaking guacamole…."

Being the granddaughter of Goku had its perks, such that she forgot the voice in her head and the red eyes and started to play with and pet her tail, definitely spending too much time with Goten.

One minute she was gawking at her newly grown tail and the next she was screaming her lungs out as images of her best friend invaded her mind and overpowered her thought process.

'_Come on Panny-chan I'm hungry…..'_

'_No one said it's a crime to eat ice cream at 10:00 am…..'_

'_Pancake, I need your help with the budget reports, pleeeeeeease….'_

'_Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming swimming…hey I'm watching that…..'_

'_So Pandora, what do you think I should go for, boxers or briefs….'_

"Shut up shut up shut up!"

'**Awww the poor baby, can't even acknowledge her own failures,'**

Pan closed her eyes briefly to calm her nerves before she straightened and looked at the mirror again, only to see her reflection sneering at her with an evil look in her eye. Blinking to try and see straight, she focused on the mirror to find herself looking into the face of her best friend, his lavender hair flopping lazily into his eyes, his blue eyes alight with what appeared to be mischief, a cocky smirk plastered on his face making Pan almost choke on her saliva like an idiot.

Stepping away from the mirror and going back to lie on her bed, she looked at her hands, hoping for some kind of explanation as to why it felt like she was losing her mind,

'**Where were you tonight Pan, do you remember **_**her**_** screams, do you remember how you played with**_** her**_** mind, do you remember the satisfaction of knowing you were responsible for **_**her **_**pain?'**

Wide eyed, Pan looked around her room, searching for a sign, any sign that would help her understand what that creepy voice was saying to her.

'**You cannot fight me forever, I am getting stronger than you could possibly imagine, and I will accomplish what I was meant to do, whether you like it or not, sweet dreams my precious, I will see you soon enough….'**

Pan suddenly felt her body shutting off, craving sleep like a starved man craves food, instantly forgetting what just happened that night as if it never happened. But before she slept she heard a whispered voice in her ear,

'**Marron Chestnut Briefs…..'**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Waking up with a start Marron sat up in her bed, looking around frantically afraid of something jumping out and attacking her in the shadows. Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart with deep breaths, she looked at her hands that were shaking uncontrollably, becoming aware of the silent tears coursing down her cheeks.

Turning her head slightly to look at her husband, she was glad he was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up from her yelling. Running a hand through his hair and looking at his beautiful face, admiring how peaceful he looked in his sleep, she got off the bed carefully so Trunks wouldn't wake up and went into their adjoining bathroom to was her face and erase any traces of her tears.

"Get a grip Mar it was just a dream, it's not real, it 's just a dream….."

But she couldn't shake that nagging doubt in her mind that there was something deadly wrong. Looking into the mirror she tried to remember her dream and see if there was some sort of hidden message in it.

"Let's see, I'm pretty sure I was in a meadow, then a hand came out of nowhere and…..and what?" She tried to remember but for a moment it seemed like she never would, then she remembered everything, the hand that began to torture her, slowly and enjoying every minute of it, she remembered how real it felt, like it wasn't a dream, but she had no marks to show they existed.

Then she remembered those eyes, those haunting red eyes, looking at her and yet not looking at all, as they glinted with such malice they put all the enemies the earths' special forces had fought to shame. She remembered feeling that hand gently caress her stomach, like a mother does to her child, then her stomach began to burn, like a ki blast had been shot at it at close range, and the last word she heard before she awoke from all the pain her body was going through,

'**Die….'**

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she knew exactly who it was, "go back to sleep Trunksie, I'll be there in a minute," Trunks fake gagged at the nickname his wife always used on him, "I can't cause I'll be lonely without you, now come on Ronnie, let's go," before she could even come up with a response, Trunks had thrown her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, ignoring her shrieks of protest and threw her onto the bed like she weighed nothing.

Climbing on top of her so that he was straddling her, he gently kissed her while holding her face with both his hands before rolling off her to got to his side of the bed, "now, I have work early in the morning and so do you, so sleep otherwise I will punish you," while he said this he had a glint of mischief in his eyes, "fine I'll sleep TRUNKSIE, goodnight, I love you,"

Trunks chuckled softly in the dark then pulled her closer to his body and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too Mar," and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Alright, that is the prologue and hopefully it was ok for everyone, kindly leave a review or opinion or something to let us know what you think so far. Oh and by the way, there will be NO Marron bashing but it is DEFINITELY a Trunks and Pan. Until next time,**

_**Natellah**_


	2. Chapter 1

**HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A SAIYAN WOMAN SCORNED**

**KK: ** you really think its horror material? Alright then the genre has been changed all for you, though if you change your mind feel free to let us know and we will change it to whatever you think is best, thanks for the review.

** .5: **are you serious? You don't think it's silly, wow thank you for the boost in confidence and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Should we be concerned Goten, nothing is happening to us," Trunks and Goten were in the main building of capsule corp. heading for their offices, both of them looking around frantically for any signs of hidden danger.

"Maybe, maybe Pan forgave us for what we did, you know," at that both of them turned to look at each other and froze, saying the same thing, "hell no." Trunks tugged at the blue tie around his neck and tried in vain to loosen it suddenly feeling claustrophobic and Goten was staring ahead of wide eyed imagining a very painful death in the near future. The reason they were so terrified was because they had _accidentally _replaced her shampoo for pink hair dye, thinking that at 21 years old she would be easier to prank than she was as a teenager, yeah right.

Trunks had taken over the role as President of the company and so far they were doing well, Goten was actually the Vice President showing that they had matured, kind of. Both of them nervously entered the elevator that would take them to the top floor where their offices as well as Pan and Bras' were located.

Bra was in charge of the fashion branch of CC being the lead designer and her jobs were to make sure all supplies were stocked and restocked in the fashion department, to control shipping of produced items, accept which designs were acceptable and which ones were to be modified or discarded and to inspect the department to make sure all orders and deliveries were on time.

Pan was part of the research and development team of CC but because of her efficiency she offered to do double jobs and as such, she was also Trunks' secretary. Once the elevator doors opened, both hesitated to get out, after 5 minutes of waiting they both stepped out at the same time and breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened to them.

Goten turned to Trunks and held out his hand with a solemn expression on his face, "it was nice knowing you man, we've been through a lot together meet you at the other side bro," with an equally solemn face, Trunks took Gotens' hand firmly, "see you on the other side bro," with that both of them walked away in opposite directions.

Trunks was thinking of all possible outcomes, as well as ways he could possibly escape with the least amount of injuries while mumbling to himself, "I should have been the smart one 'come on trunks it will be funny, Pan will see the joke in this' yeah, after she tortures us first, why did I listen to that idiot in the first place?"

He ran a hand through his hair and started walking towards his and Pans office while looking at his feet, when he was a little way off he started looking up, 'oh Kami I'm doomed,' Pan was standing by the doors of their office next to Bra who looked mildly sympathetic. She wore a silky white blouse with a high waisted black pencil skirt that reached mid thigh, looking down he saw 4 inch stiletto heels on her feet and thought of how gorgeous she looked.

Looking up and into her eyes he saw a fire there that caused a surge of fear to course through him. With her eyes locked on his, she took off her shoes and handed them to Bra and said to him, "Run…."

Dropping his suitcase he turned around to bolt out of the office but before he could even run 2 steps, Pan had latched onto his back and twisted him around before pushing him to the ground. All the workers on their level stuck their heads out to watch their boss being man-handled…..brutally.

Straddling him, she began to dig her knees into her sides causing him to yell out in pain, "PINK! OF ALL THE COLOURS IN THE FREAKING UNIVERSE IT HAD TO BE PINK! DO I LOOK LIKE SOME BARBIE WANNABE TO YOU BRIEFS! DO I!"

Slamming his head repeatedly on the ground, the workers could only wince and thank Kami they did nothing to anger the raven haired goddess,

"SO HELP ME TRUNKS YOU WILL REGRET THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR SHORT AND MISERABLE LIFE, YOU HEAR ME!"

While she yelled at him, he was reaching for his suitcase to find the only thing that would save him from his early demise, the only thing that could subdue Pan and make her forgive him for everything and anything he could ever do to her, "Pan! Ok I am so sorry I know I messed up but I have something for you, please forgive me," giving him a suspicious look, she calmed down enough to hand her his life saving gift….a box of Oreos.

"Ahhhhhh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Can't…breathe…..too…..tight…..need…..air" as if the she-beast wasn't trying to kill him a moment ago, she was going to hug him death, yippee, she let go of him and gave him such a bright smile he felt his heart skip a beat. Slowly getting off of him, Trunks got a good look at her thighs and couldn't help but smirk in appreciation, who said you couldn't ogle your best friends?

Standing with her he gently took her hand and led her to their office seeing as she was too distracted to walk on her own, Trunks couldn't help but do a mental victory dance, 'whoever created Oreos was a genius,'

He turned to her and saw her hugging the biscuits close to heart like they were the most precious jewels. When they entered Pan paid no attention to her boss/best friend and simply got herself a glass of milk and sat at her desk.

"Ok that was one of the freakiest thing I have EVER seen, and with parents like Bulma and Vegeta you tend to see a lot of freaky things,"

"Shut it princess, you're disturbing the peace between lovers, and essentially the only reason I am still alive so keep it down would ya?" sticking out her tongue at her brother she reminded him, "you have a meeting that you are supposed to be attending in 5 minutes with Goten, mom needs Pan back in research but just for today so scram."

Grabbing his briefcase panicking he realized he forgot all about the meeting, "crap, I'm sure Goten forgot as well, see you ladies later,"

"Bye,"

"Buhh,"

"Swallow your food before you talk baby doll, my brothers gone already," swallowing her snack, Pan rolled her eyes at her best friend, "baby blue, you're just jealous no one gets you the food you like," Bra ran a hand through her blue hair which she had just curled slightly at the ends and gave Pan a stern look, "You are so lucky my brother is a clueless idiot, you're not okay and I can see right through you, what's bothering you?"

Pan dropped all pretences of happiness and opted for a blank face while she looked at her blue haired friend, admiring the way the short black dress she wore complimented her figure despite the stern posture.

"Nothing is wrong with me blue, I'm just a little bit busy, and I do have two hectic jobs you know,"

"Bullcrap, you've never had a problem with multitasking doll face. I know being around Trunks hurts you, so why do you continue to torture yourself more and more?"

"Because that's what friends do, they support each other in everything and don't abandon you just cause you don't return their feelings," taking a deep breath Bra took a hold of Pans hands and led her to the giant windows to look out at the street below them. Turning back to Pan with a sorrowful expression she said, "I have a bad feeling about this Pan. I feel like you are going to suffer so much if you don't at least let Trunks know your feelings or do something, bad things will happen if you bottle things up,"

Gently hugging Bra, Pan gave her a smile, albeit a sad one, "don't worry about me love, the only way anything bad will happen to me is when pigs fly,"

"Look at me, I'm flying!" Both girls looked out the window astonished, because passing by them was a pissed Piccolo carrying a dazed Oolong,

"Pan….."

"Yeah…."

"Pigs are flying…."

"…."

* * *

That's it for the first chapter, kindly review and we will get started on posting the next chapter as soon as we can.

Ok, we have a little special something that we will be doing at the end of every chapter from now on, we will suggest a list of 5 fanfics that we think our readers will enjoy, and these are the first five for now:

The arrangement by seoulandheart

The Ice Prince by lavenblue

The Story of Their Unconventional Love by .5

Social Network by Brii-Chan14

Thirty minutes to Heartbreak by PanHopeNvs

Alright these are the first suggestions we are putting up, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease read and review these stories, they are super cool and we are sure many people would learn to love them like we have come to, and if you keep reading you will see another list coming up in the coming chapters, stay sweet lovely loves

_**Natellah**_


	3. Chapter 2

**HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A SAIYAN WOMAN SCORNED**

**Lavenblue: **awwww, you're the absolute sweetest! No worries, we simply told the truth about how great of an author you are, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**A/N: **from here on forward some of the chapters will be flashbacks from Vegetasei so that people can understand the story better, we really hope it makes sense so please read on everyone!

**CHAPTER 2**

_A beautiful woman stood tensely, hands on her hips as she glared at the man before her. He eyed her openly, taking in the way the black spandex clung to her form, the white breastplate with the royal symbol right above her heart and the way the white cape she adorned matched her spotless white gloves and boots. Unfortunately, he was too busy staring to pay attention to the ugly scowl gracing her lips or how her eyebrows were furrowed in agitation,_

"_Are you even listening to me Vegeta?!"_

"_Of course I am you stupid woman, the whole palace can hear you shrieking like the lunatic you are," King Vegeta replied smoothly, hastily trying to remember exactly what they were talking about._

"_Shut up you barbaric simpleton, we both know you have a limited attention span due to your equally limited intelligence, why I bother carrying out a serious conversation with you is beyond me," the Queen rolled her eyes and turned away from her mate._

"_You will show me some respect Rakeena, I am your king and as such you should know your place," Vegeta replied in a low growl towards his mates back. _

_Turning back to him, Rakeena narrowed her eyes to slits and slowly walked towards him until they were less than an inch apart,_

"_If you wish for my respect you would do well to remember that I am your Queen and mate Vegeta, not a common slave at your pathetic disposal, or did his majesty forget that solid fact?"_

_They stood in tense silence, each one waiting for the other to give in and surrender, glaring at each other and claiming to be more superior._

"_What do you want Rakeena, I doubt you came here to make yourself look like the fool that you happen to be, correct?"_

_Growling at him, his mate fought the desire to wrap her fingers around his throat and strangle him for all he was worth, "Our son is 4 years old, I refuse to let you ruin his life by teaching him how to become a cold blooded murderer and as such I shall personally train him until he is of age for you to take over,"_

_Letting out a cold laugh the King looked at his mate with a malicious glint in his eyes, "you expect me to stand back and watch you coddle my heir like he is a precious and rare gem Keene?"_

_The queen tried hard to swallow the tears that threatened to escape at the use of the name, knowing it was all to rile her up,_

"_I expect you to stand back as I teach my son the true meaning of being a saiyan prince and not a monster that cares only about himself," she replied with conviction_

"_I refuse to grant your….request," Vegeta replied with a snarl_

"_Then it's a good thing I do not seek your permission my King, I simply wanted to inform you that I WILL be taking charge of my son, whether you approve or not,"_

_Vegeta decided not to waste his time talking to her knowing that it would create a scene among his people if they ever found out that their King denied his Queen a wish directly, so to avoid interacting with her further, he simply waved his hand to dismiss her and let her do whatever she wanted._

"_Do whatever you wish my Queen, but remember that he is my son and whether you like it or not, I am your mate, now get out of my sight."_

_Giving her mate a long blank look, she turned away from him and walked towards the double doors in order to quickly leave their chambers, knowing that his eyes were on her the whole time._

_Opening the doors she was about to step out when she stood still for a moment, as if debating whether to speak or not. Turning her head to the side as an indication that she wished to address him, she looked him directly and made eye contact with him._

"_Vegeta," she spoke so softly it was a wonder he heard her at all, "I am well aware that I am your mate, I just can't seem to pinpoint the exact point that you forgot that as I am yours', you are also mine,"_

_With that said she walked out of their chambers, both of them aware that tears were running down Rakeenas' cheeks, both knowing that their relationship was crumbling behind their closed doors._

_Every Saiyan on Vegetasei respected their rulers and lived in awe of them, if only they knew how broken the King and Queen really were._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is not so long but we are both seriously busy and decided to at least post something to remind people we still exist, we promise to make the next chapter longer for everyone though.**

**Oh and for the readers out there who love Arrow as much as we do, keep the Olicity faith strong, we need to stick together you know?**

**Alright, this chapters 5 stories are as follows:**

**Plus One by Team Dragon Star**

**Forbidden by KaitAstrophe95**

**The runaway by XxPurple-PowerxX**

**Angel's fall by SukiChan12**

**Behind Palace Walls by NeenaD91**

**Okay, that's it, kindly review and show your support to these authors, they are really creative and you will not regret it, also join the forum by lavenblue Capsule Corp Creative Writers, everyone is awesome there, trust us we know.**

**Stay sweet loves and keep reading and reviewing, much love**

_**Natellah**_


	4. Chapter 3

**HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A SAIYAN WOMAN SCORNED**

**A/N:** The shame is great, no words can express how terrible it feels to know you aren't paying enough attention to your work. Frequent updates can't be promised because life gets in the way but I can promise that I will do my best to update as soon as I can.

Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed followed and favourited (lets be kind enough to ignore the fact that there is no such word ;-)), hope you enjoy this chapter!

**CHAPTER 3**

The constant bustle of people walking down the street was sort of calming to the saiyan princess. Watching people go about their own lives reminded her of just how quick the human race is capable of not only change but adapting to it as well.

While sitting inside the café opposite Capsule Corp she couldn't help but be amused by the way the obviously pregnant young woman who looked like she would burst at any time outside the window was dragging the bored looking man next to her around like she was the Queen of the world.

A serious looking man in an even more serious looking suit was walking in such a serious way that he looked seriously ridiculous, ugly briefcase and all.

Seriously.

Even the adorable little girl with big blue eyes and blonde hair tied into pigtails holding onto someone who looked like her grandmother. When Bra looked out the window she saw all this and felt peaceful, like maybe the world wasn't as messed up as it seemed.

Like maybe there was hope.

It really wasn't that surprising that she would be in a bit of a funk after leaving her brothers office. Seeing Oolong had freaked her out, like it was a bad omen or something and it worried her more than she would like to admit,

"_Or maybe I'm just being an idiot, it probably didn't mean anything,"_

But no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she was being paranoid, the nagging feeling in the back of her mind just wouldn't shut up.

It felt like the every inch of her body was alert and waiting for something, anything, to happen.

But what?

Taking a sip of her coffee, she tried to clear her mind like her father taught her. Training with Vegeta was both painful and calming, but right now all she felt was grateful.

After the disturbing moment in Trunks' office, Pan left to go down to the Research and Development Department to help Bulma with the new technology capsule was trying to develop while she went to her office to catch up on the paperwork piling up on her desk.

Unfortunately, there was a minor accident involving a trash bin, said paperwork and a mysterious fire. The accident had rattled her so much that she just had to leave the building and take a short break to put her fragile self back in one piece.

Her secretary looked like she was about to explode if the pulsing vein on her forehead after she entered Bra's office and saw the damage was anything to go by. Oh well.

It wasn't yet lunch time but already the day felt like it had dragged on too long. This wasn't all that surprising considering all the things going on in her mind, like her best friends problems.

Not just Pan's issues, but everything around her including her brother's marriage to her other best friend, her parents weird behaviour, her tail growing back out of nowhere and her blackouts, those terrified her.

Like how she could be doing something one minute and the next find herself waking up in a completely different location with no memory of the last few hours.

No one had noticed anything strange about her absentmindedness because no one knew about it, besides, who could she tell about what was happening to her? Who would understand the fear she felt everyday knowing that something was wrong with her but not knowing what it was? Who would be able to fix her problem?

No one.

Quickly finishing her coffee she stood up and waved to the barista behind the counter, leaving the comfy café and embracing the outside word, becoming one with the same people she had spent her time observing from the other side of the window.

Taking a deep breath, Bra Briefs looked at the beautiful and clear blue sky, saw the beauty of the day and the brightness of the Sun then looked back at the people walking down the street, at the man holding flowers in his hands and looking lovingly at the small black box in his hand.

The little boy running around with a red balloon, being closely watched by two older girls.

"_Yes," _she thought_, "the world will never stop changing, and we will never stop adapting."_

* * *

Marron Briefs sat in the soft leather chair and couldn't help shaking with nerves, "I'm sorry Doctor Hathaway but I….I don't know what to say, what do you want me to say?"

Jean Hathaway looked at her patient calmly, knowing that it would be hopeless to beat around the bush because the young blonde woman knew exactly what she wanted to hear.

Taking off her glasses she folded them gently and set them on her desk, next to the photo of her husband and their two children, "Marron as your doctor it is my duty to take care of you, to make sure that you are in perfect health at all times, are you aware of that?"

The young woman bit her lip and twirled a strand of her hair, a nervous habit she didn't know she had, "I-I know that but I don't understand what any of this has to do with why I'm here?"

"When you decided to see me, I made it clear to you that my job is not just to make sure you are fine physically, but mentally and emotionally as well, do you remember that?"

Sitting up a bit straighter, Marron narrowed her eyes and spoke stiffly, "yes but my personal life is none of your concern, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and making my own decisions."

"I don't doubt that, but I have to understand you in order for me to help you to the best of my abilities, so let's start with something simple, why do you look so tired?"

Now humbled and feeling slightly ashamed of herself, she looked at her hands clasped tightly to try and hide their shaking from her doctor.

"_**Die…."**_

"I guess because I am tired, I haven't been able to sleep well for a while now,"

"And is there a reason why you're having some trouble sleeping?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she refused to look up, "Just a few nightmares, it's nothing really."

"_**Die…."**_

"Anything that gives you trouble sleeping and makes you nervous and jumpy is not nothing Marron,"

Looking up startled she saw her doctor smiling at her with a calm and compassionate look, like she understood. Only she didn't.

"_**Die…."**_

That voice, that word, it was everywhere.

The first thing she heard when she woke up, when she tried to eat breakfast, when she tried to get her husband's attention before he left for work, when she tried to walk to her car, everywhere.

And it was driving her crazy.

Maybe she was crazy.

And who could she tell about what was happening to her? Would they be able to fix her? No, they wouldn't understand.

She tried to ignore it, she really did, but every sense in her mind and in her body was alert, like it was ready to take flight, which was crazy because unlike her parents and the rest of their friends she had no interest in fighting or Ki or anything like that so obviously she COULDN'T fly.

Doesn't mean she didn't want to.

"…..and we can try to figure out the cause of your anxiety, it would be really good for you," wow, she didn't hear anything Doctor Hathaway was saying, which was rude considering she's just trying to help her. Not that she can.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me Marron?" Quickly shaking out of her thoughts and zoning into the current conversation she tried to come up with an excuse that would satisfy the kind doctor.

"Well, I was wondering if we could schedule an appointment for later during the week because I had some questions to ask, I need to confirm with my husband first but I think it's something I, or, we need to do, is that ok?"

Her doctor looked puzzled for a moment, "And what do you want to talk about?"

She looked at the ground for a few seconds and took a deep breath to gather her courage before looking up again with certainty,

"I want to find out if there's anything keeping me from having a baby."

"_**Die…."**_

* * *

**And that's a wrap. It has been so long I almost forgot how it feels like to actually think of the right way to put things and whether what you're writing is making any sense, stuff like that. **

**So this chapters must reads are:**

**Guardian by The-KaitAstrophe**

**I never dreamed by Amcm74**

**Raven and blue by XxPurple-PowerxX**

**A twist of fate by lavenblue**

**Possession by Android18**

**Please enjoy and have a great day, stay awesome,**

_**Natellah**_


	5. Chapter 4

**HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A SAIYAN WOMAN SCORNED**

**CHAPTER 4**

_Grace._

_Dignity._

_Nobility._

_Power._

_These were the first things the people noticed when they looked upon the thrones of their rulers._

_When they looked upon their sovereigns._

_The two men knelt on one knee before the King and Queen of Vegetasei, heads bowed and their right hands fisted above their hearts as a sign of loyalty and respect._

"_Your Majesties, we have searched far and wide but still we turn out empty handed," the younger looking man said while staring at the ground._

"_Not a single person we have inquired with has given us any favourable opinions, we cannot find anything that even closely resembles what we are looking for", the second man said, also staring down at the pristine floor under him._

_King Vegeta tapped the fingers of his right hand on the arm of his throne while letting his left hand hold his head up, looking regal and aloof but obviously thinking hard about what move should be made._

_The throne room was silent, even the guards that stood around the magnificent hall could feel the weight of the things left unsaid._

"_Hmmm…" Sitting up straight, the King turned to face his right, staring intently at his wife, "Is there anything you can think of that hasn't been done yet my Queen?"_

_Still kneeling, the messengers both had to use every ounce of their willpower not to look up and stare at the Queen without receiving permission to do so from either of their rulers._

_The beauty of Queen Rakeena was known throughout the planet and those of their neighbours._

_Among the warriors of her race, she was undoubtedly the most exotic looking female Saiyan. While almost all Saiyans shared physically similar appearances, from the thick black hair to the Onyx looking eyes, the Queen was the exception._

_Her waist long black hair was as smooth as silk while being lightly curly and in the right light it appeared to have a slight red tint._

_Her eyes were more luminous than even the most violet looking mineral on the planet, with a sparkle in them that promised mischief and untold secrets._

_Taking time to ponder her King and Husbands question, she looked at him after a short moment and said, "We have looked for a solution amongst our people and it makes no sense for us to have no idea about what is going on," slightly frowning she continued, "If the problem began on our soil then the answer should also have been found on our soil."_

_No one moved._

_No one even _breathed.

_The Royal messengers turned to look at each other for a short moment, left speechless at what they had just heard._

_The same could be said for the guards._

_Vegeta looked at his wife and raised an inquiring eyebrow, wordlessly asking for a further explanation. Speaking directly to him and not paying much attention to the people in her presence she went on._

"_This situation started six weeks ago when normal healthy people started to fall ill mysteriously, first showing easy to ignore symptoms like fatigue, dizziness, constant head aches and aching bodies._

_What started as easy to ignore symptoms now became a worry when no one got better and only became more worrisome when they started losing their appetite."_

_Unaware that everyone was now hanging onto her every word without the slightest distraction, she continued, "But what brought the situation forward was when the very people who were sick were found dead with tears of blood running down their faces._

_This brings about my point, if this mysterious sickness was caused by a plant or virus indigenous to Vegetasei, we would have found it by now and created a cure."_

_Vegeta now frowned catching on to his wife's train of thought, "But if the cause of this illness is NOT from Vegetasei, then there's almost no way for us to find the cure on our planet."_

_Turning back to the men who were STILL kneeling, not that they were complaining…..out loud at least, he began to give them instructions._

"_Inform Bardock that he is to take his best men on a mission to search for any signs of this sickness on neighbouring planets, but whether or not there are positive signs I want a team of scientists to set about using other resources to come up with a cure that will combat this disease before it becomes a plague."_

"_Yes your majesty," they chorused in unison._

"_And have some guards bring three of the latest patients to the royal infirmary, I will carry out my own examination with my healers and we will see if there's anything that the scientists may have overlooked," the Queen said with an air of finality._

"_Yes your majesty," they repeated._

"_Leave us," Vegeta waved a hand to dismiss them impatiently. Standing but still holding their fists over their hearts they bowed before their King and Queen, "We live to serve," they said before they stood straight and turned to leave the throne room, escorted out by two guards._

_Now left alone, Vegeta turned to look at Rakeena with a smirk on his handsome face, "My Queen never ceases to amaze me, exquisite and intelligent, what more would anyone expect from the Queen of all Saiyans."_

_Raising her hand he pressed a soft lingering kiss on her fingers, maintaining eye contact the entire time._

_Expressing in that one look all the sorrow and pain in his eyes and in his heart._

_His regret for all the pain he caused her._

_His wordless plea for forgiveness._

_His infinite love, awe and adoration for the only woman to ever hold his heart. _

_The only woman who ever would._

_Without a word she took her hand out of her husband's gentle grip and ran the tips of her fingers against his cheek, his jaw, and his lips. Taking one of his hands into her own, she kissed his fingers the same way he did to her, looking at him with a steady gaze and smiling with both her beautiful mouth and her mesmerising eyes._

_Wordlessly forgiving him._

_Wordlessly loving him._

_Standing up from his throne, Vegeta took his wife's hand and helped her off her throne, not that she needed it or anything. Walking towards their chambers, all the people they passed by bowed with their hands pressed to their hearts._

_Watching their King and Queen with their hands entwined._

_Grace._

_Dignity._

_Nobility._

_Power._

_These were the first things the people noticed when they looked upon the forms of their rulers._

* * *

Marron smoothed down her apron as she finished making supper for her and Trunks. Now all she needed was the man himself.

The day had been long and tiring, especially after she left Doctor Hathaway's office. She was just trying to come up with a way to avoid talking about her nightmares and fears but instead ended up revealing something she wished she hadn't.

One year.

She and Trunks had been married for over a year now yet she was still scared of losing him. She never doubted him being faithful to her or doubted his love for her, yet she couldn't shake the feeling of _something._

Sometimes she wondered if she would ever stop feeling that something.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she started to set the table. Mats aligned, plates turned over and placed on the middle of the mat at an equal distance, cutlery on one side arranged in perfect order (spoon, fork, knife, spare spoon).

Dinner was ready.

Oh, don't forget the spare fork.

You can never know when you need a spare spoon or fork.

Best to be prepared for anything.

Such a simple task like setting the table brought back old memories, a lot of things brought up old memories actually.

_I'm sorry Tinker bell, are you expecting to STAB someone with a fork while you eat so you can just pick up the spare fork and start eating...actually that's genius!_

_I always knew Barbie was OCD, you're living proof after all, no offense._

How she missed Pan.

No one else could enjoy making unnecessary blonde jokes or call her Barbie or Tinker bell.

_Naaaah, you're too sweet to be an Astrid, too bad. That just proves how much your life sucks, sorry Mar._

Or insult her for not being 'Astrid' enough.

Leaning on the table and holding her face with both hands she tried to chase away those memories, thinking about Pan Son hurt. It hurt more than it should have.

Enough.

The front door opened before she could make herself feel worse than she already did. Her husband entered the dining room looking tired but still handsome. So not fair.

"I'm sorry I'm late honey, I got held up at the office with some board members," Trunks said while loosening his tie and throwing it carelessly behind him. She had to resist the urge to run after it, smoothen it, fold it and pack it where the rest of his ties were.

She lost that battle.

Before another word could be said she was already up the stairs and putting away the tie as well as the jacket she had grabbed from him and dashed off.

Trunks Briefs took a deep breath and looked skywards, praying for patience. Dende must have been in a good mood.

When Marron came back downstairs they sat down and started to eat their food in relative silence. After the dishes had been cleaned and packed away, they went upstairs and laid down in their bed while they talked about whatever came to mind.

"Can you believe I almost died today? Goten came up with this ridiculous idea to mess with Pan and she got really mad at us and then…" Marron almost couldn't hide her frustration at her husband. All he talked about was Pan this and Pan that and the last thing she wanted to hear about was PAN.

"That's nice Trunksie but there's something serious we need to talk about," she cut him off before he could recount anything else. She didn't hate Pan, she just didn't want to think about something that kept causing her pain.

Noticing the tone of his wife's voice, he looked at the woman in his arms and, concerned, encouraged her to speak her mind.

Taking a deep breath and fiddling with her fingers, Marron spoke without looking up at him, "I want to have a baby."

Pulling away from her, he noticed her frown at his actions but couldn't hide his own frown, "Where is this coming from?"

"It's not coming from anywhere, I just really want to have a baby."

Rubbing a hand down his face, Trunks turned back to her, "We've already talked about this Marron, we're not ready to have children yet, I'm not ready for it."

Feeling frustrated and hurt, she got off the bed and started pacing the room they shared, the stress of the day just adding on to her frustration, "This isn't about just you Trunks! We've been married for more than a year, most people would have already had their first child by now, some of my friends and workmates already have children even!"

"Are you even listening to yourself? You don't just have children because 'everyone is doing it', that wouldn't be fair to us and it wouldn't be fair to our children, it's selfish to think like that," he said trying to be reasonable.

His wife looked at him like he had slapped her, more hurt than he could possibly begin to even comprehend.

"Selfish? Me?" she whispered while pointing a shaking finger to herself. "I tell you I want to become a mother and you have the nerve to call me selfish?

You are my husband Trunks Briefs and you of all people should know me better than that. I need some air." Without another word she walked across the room and opened the balcony doors, stepping out and softly closing the doors behind her.

Still sitting on the bed, said husband ran a hand through his hair feeling confused and equally as frustrated as his wife. Standing up he took a moment to stare at the closed balcony doors and thought about going out to check on Marron, before changing his mind and walking out of their bedroom and leaving the house to go sit in his car. He knew that he was being unfair. Everyone who knew Marron knew that she couldn't wait to have her own children and would love them with all her heart, mind and soul.

The problem was with him.

How could he tell his wife that no matter how much he loved her, the thought of being a father felt wrong to him?

No.

That wasn't true.

The thought of being a father scared him but he wouldn't mind it in the future. It was the thought of being the father of _Marron's_ children that felt wrong. How could he tell his wife that no matter how much he loved her there were things about their life he had doubts about?

How could he tell his wife that he had dreams that made no sense but were filled with the promise of _something?_

How could he tell his wife-no-how could he tell anyone that it felt like his mind, his entire being really was wrong? He couldn't tell anyone.

No one would understand.

He knew he had hurt her feelings but it didn't feel fair for him to pretend he was ok with something that he wasn't, he wasn't going to lie to her about it.

Leaning back on his headrest, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all unpleasant thoughts. Taking his phone out of his pocket he sent a short message to his rock.

_You up Panny?_

The reply was immediate.

_**What do you think?**_

_How should I know? Maybe you're sleep texting me._

_**You're an idiot.**_

_Love you too 3_

_**XOXOXO**_

She may have been sarcastic and short with him, but Pan was still Pan, his rock. She always stood by his side and inspired him to try to be even half as amazing as she was. In just a few seconds she had chased away the darkness that threatened to take over his mind, she had made the whole world feel like it was the least important thing in his universe.

They were just Trunks and Pan.

_I just wanted to say goodnight, I didn't see you the whole day and I was lonely without my favourite secretary._

_**I knew there was a reason you kept me in your life, to answer your phone calls and get you coffee!**_

Scoffing at her ridiculous message he texted a quick reply.

_Pan. You never get me coffee. I get YOU coffee._

_**Tomato Tomahto, who cares? Now get some sleep alright? We'll talk about whatever's bothering you tomorrow. Sweet dreams boxer boy.**_

_Dream sweet pancake._

_Love you._

He waited for her to respond like they had been doing from when she was still a little kid and thought he was the most amazing person in the entire universe.

It took a minute for her to reply.

_**Love you more.**_

_Love you most._

It took a minute more than it should have. And it hurt.

Not wanting to go down that train of thought he left his car, locked it and went back into the house he shared with his wife. He entered their bedroom to find her already on her side of the bed, looking like an angel in her sleep.

"_What did I do deserve you?" _he thought as he knelt by her side and brushed a lock of golden hair away from her closed eyes.

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead without waking her up, he went into their walk-in closet and changed into a pair of comfortable pyjamas before he slid in next to her and fell asleep.

Trunks Briefs slept without telling his wife about his conversation with his best friend.

Marron Briefs slept without telling her husband about her conversation with her doctor.

Neither one of them had a good night's rest that day.

* * *

**And that dear readers' is how we came to the conclusion of the 4****th**** chapter of this simple story.**

**Can't say writing it was simple for us though. Our university has issues, no other explanations.**

**So we can't really promise to update frequently because we'll just end up breaking our promises.**

**Better not to make any promises at all than to make them and disappoint everyone so when we can we will do our very best.**

**Without further ado, this chapter's suggested reads are **

**RainWater by Witchyprincess**

**Make A Wish by aria710**

**Lost and Fondness by Shades of Crimson**

**The Kitchen Timer by illegiblewriter**

**Her Indigo dress by sillylittlebeans**

**We hope everyone has an amazing week, please review and leave us some feedback, opinions, questions anything is fine.**

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited, you guys are all amazing and you make us want to do better and improve on our work for you guys so really, thank you. Stay blessed.**

_**Natellah **_


End file.
